Constant velocity joints (hereinafter “CV joints”) allow a driveshaft to transmit torque between two elements at a variable angle and constant rotational speed. CV joints may be used at shaft interfaces and transfer torque from the driveshaft to an axle. CV joints are beneficial because angles between shaft interfaces change frequently. Typically, CV joints use a spherical inner shell having six grooves wherein each groove guides a single spherical ball. This allows the CV joint to have the necessary range of motion to account for the changing angles between shaft interfaces.